Ichigo's Secret
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: Ten years after the Mew Project ended, life for everyone has changed. Four years ago, Ichigo disappeared for a reason nobody knew. However, Ryou's tracked her down and invited her back for a 'reunion'. But can he handle the reason why she left? RxI


It's been a while since I've written something, hasn't it? Well, I had exams for two weeks then I was ill last week. Anyway, this is my entry for Kish's Kittie's competition. Enjoy because it took me ages to write!! Also, it's the longest chapter I've written so far! And as always, I don't own TMM.

**Ichigo's Secret**

Crisp, white moonlight shone down upon the scene that lay before it, it's milky glow bathing everything in an illuminative pureness. It picked out every feature of the land beneath it; the many trees full of lush green leaves set in clusters around the isle, the grass blades that swayed in the open fields along with the flowers in full bloom and the few lone houses that were dotted about. Waves crashed against the shore in a smooth swooshing movement, the sand that lined the coasts becoming submerged as the water flowed onto the beaches, leaving behind the occasional shell or crustacean as it ebbed out again.

Though the pull of the sea wasn't anywhere near strong enough to be in the slightest harmful, one occupant of the island took caution to the splashing body and every time a wave would come near, he would run away. However, he was always foolish enough to chase the streams of water as they went back out. In the short time between one coming in and going out again, he took a chance and dipped one of his delicate paws into the wet stuff. Immediately he removed it, the sheer iciness of the water sending shivers throughout his tiny body. Deciding not to risk the opportunity of getting wet, he dashed along the sand towards where she sat.

"Too cold for you, was it Kuro-kun?" she laughed, eyeing the petite wildcat as he trotted to her.

"Nya!" he replied, cocking his head to one side as he neared her, slowing down so that he was gently padding along, his huge hazel eyes focused solely on her. She smiled, finding the image of the animal adorable and trying her hardest to resist the temptation to bolt forwards and scoop him up in her arms. Of course, any sudden movement would send the creature running in the opposite direction.

She giggled slightly at the childish want to grab the cat, like she had done with every cat when she was younger - around the time when she was 13.

The smile on her face faultered a little and she turned her gaze back out to sea, becoming spacey as thoughts clouded her head. A light ocean breeze danced around her, playing with the strawberry red hair that cascaded halfway down her back. The coolness and smell of the salty air eased her nerves slightly, though not entirely ridding her of them. She sighed as her chocolate brown orbs glazed over. Her eyes darted around, not taking anything in seeing as her brain was already occupied with the swirling feelings.

She sat like that, still and silent, for a good ten minutes. It was Kuro who snapped her out of it; wrapping his body around her legs and weaving in and out off them, entwining his tail in the spaces between her toes. She broke out of her trance-like state, shaking her head as she rubbed the Iriomote Wildcat's ears.

However, her attention was not on him. It was resting on the thin, snow-white envelope that sat a few feet away. Inside it was a letter of equal design demanding her presence back in Tokyo in only several days time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun filtered into his room through his curtains, waking him from his troubled sleep. It had been days since he had slept properly, anxiety about the future events stirring in the fathoms of his subconscious mind, not allowing the dream filled slumber to wash over him. Although he sometimes eventually got to sleep, it was short-lived - less than two hours later he would wake up, images of the strawberry girl still present and vivid in his mind's eye.

Tossing in the covers a bit, he attempted to block out the rays of sunlight. Unfortunately for him, just as he finally got comfortable again, the annoying beeping of the alarm clock rang throughout the room. Groaning, he maneuvered his hand out of the duvet and up, slamming it down on the snooze button.

Rolling over, for a second time he tried to get back to sleep - only to be greeted with a knock on the door. He let out a long exasperated sigh, thinking to himself that whatever he did he still wouldn't get any peace. However, he did not answer, hoping the person would go away. With his luck at the present time, it would probably be Purin, coming to jolt him from his bed.

And how right he was. The hyper 17-year-old burst into the room, leaving the door to bang against the wall as she ran forth and leaped onto him without a second thought. Then she began jumping up and down, accompanying her physical disturbance with a verbal one that consisted of: "Nii-san! Nii-san!! Wakey-wakey, na no da!!"

"Arrgh, Purin-chan," he groaned, brow furrowing in frustration as the younger girl tried to pry him from his bed. When jumping on him lead to no avail, Purin clambered off of him and began shaking the frame of the bed to get him up.

"No! Nii-san you have to get up!" she cried.

He shook his head, but removed the covers. Purin just grinned, her eyes closed due to the broadness of the smile and her hands clasped behind her back.

He looked up at her, his soft blonde hair falling in his cerulean eyes slightly. A ghost of a smile passed over his own lips. Almost ten years and she hadn't changed one bit; everything from her appearance to her attitude (and even the way she spoke) was exactly as it was when she was only eight. It was one of the reasons he had adopted her - after her family had hit rock bottom and she wasn't able to look after her siblings anymore, all six of them had been put in a rundown orphanage. Her brothers and sister went quickly, and, as soon as they were all in good homes, the boy had swooped in and saved Purin from the scraggy place. She had changed her family name, taking his in place of Fong. Now commonly known as Purin Shirogane (although everyone agreed it didn't sound as good as Purin Fong), she was on the verge of graduating from her high school and she had applied for the best university in the whole of Japan, though she was still waiting to be accepted.

He himself hadn't changed really - he was still the single, blonde genius that lived in the famous Café Mew Mew. He had gone to Tokyo University, though he hadn't seen the point. He had whizzed through all of his classes and graduated after only a year. Ever since, he had been pretty much bored during the weekdays. But Zakuro would often join him, just sitting in the café main room on the days she wasn't modeling. Although, in the past few years she had started her own clothes-line and was now a well-known, popular designer.

It seemed everyone had moved on with their lives. Minto was currently on a tour of the world, dancing ballet in every country. Retasu was just finishing up her degree in university. Keiichiro still baked at the café, but seeing as it wasn't open as much as it used to be, he had been signed to do a cooking show. It had been running a year and a half now and the much-loved, pony-tailed chef was earning quite a sum of money. The aliens popped in every once in a while, not really to fight as Pai thought himself too old for such a thing. It was more of just a chat. However, Ryou had noticed there was something up between Purin and Tart…

And Ichigo… She had left Tokyo 4 years ago for a reason nobody knew. She'd gone without warning - one day she hadn't turned up at the café and after Minto had called her home to see where she was, she had come to the rest of the Mews with the reply of Ichigo having disappeared off to another part of the country.

After all the four years of looking, Shirogane had finally tracked her down and sent a letter to her, asking if she would come back to them - but he had made a catch, saying it was for a reunion and if she didn't come, then he would bring everybody to her.

And today was the day. Even Minto was coming back, just for the chance to see her old friend again. Hopefully Ichigo Momomiya would return, though no-one knew for sure if she would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roar of the engine filled her ears as she looked down upon the island from above. The plane was still in the process of taking off, gaining height as the seconds passed. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as the worries invaded her head.

_What would they think? _

She glanced over at the boy who sat beside her, grinning as he stared out of the tiny porthole window at the sea below. A small smile graced her lips, but in a moment it was gone, replaced with a blank expression.

_What would they think of her now? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping back into the bland blue room from the adjacent bathroom, Ryou sighed. Walking over to a small desk, he selected one of the objects that lay upon it. It was a picture frame containing a brightly coloured photo of all of the Mews, the aliens, Keiichiro and himself. It was his favourite, taken on his 18th birthday, a little more than two years after the Mew Project had ended.

His eyes glazed over as his gaze rested on the red-head. She was laughing; one arm linked with Minto's and the other wrapped round Ryou's. He had no idea why she had done that, although he suspected her actions were because it _was_ his birthday.

He wondered if she was still the same immature, ditsy catgirl he had known back then.

"We'll just have to see in a little while then, won't we," he murmured to the picture, as if expecting a reply.

He stared at it a few moments more before placing it back down and beginning to get dressed. Another knock came on the door and he called out, "Just a minute." Knowing quite well it would only be Purin, Keiichiro or Zakuro, he grabbed a top and strode to the door, opening it.

It was the younger girl again, rocking on her heels as she stared up at her 'brother' with a cheeky grin.

"Nii-san, put a shirt on, na no da," she smirked. If there was one thing that had rubbed off on her since she had been living with the boy, it was the smirk.

"What do you want?" he asked, imitating her expression.

"Minto-onee-chan just arrived," she cried happily, beginning to walk away. "Her limo just pulled up outside!"

"Figures she'd have a limo bring her here," he muttered, following her.

"Don't be mean, Ryou-nii-san," Purin ordered, pointing a finger at him and wagging it. He rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out. It was a routine that the two had become accustomed to.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ryou swore he could hear the snobby commands of Minto ringing out through the main part of the café. As they got closer, the thought became a fact. Though who she was bossing about wasn't exactly clear. Well, until the wails and whines of an obviously tired Kish were heard.

Shaking his head, he entered the room. The two occupants' heads snapped up to face him as he did so, warm smiles greeting him.

"Well, well, Ryou-san. Long time no see, huh?" Minto said, raising her favourite teacup to her lips and taking a sip of the steaming hot liquid.

"Yes - a year now?" he replied, placing his hands on his hips.

Sighing over-dramatically, she declared, "It's not my fault I was so good at ballet that I got chosen as one of the lucky few to dance all over the world."

"Being a snob and you've only just arrived?" It was more of a teasing statement than a question, which she acted on by sticking her nose high in the air and saying, "Of course. I'm the best so therefore I'm allowed."

Then she picked up her cup and drank some more. The others just laughed at her, knowing far too well she was doing it out of fun. The girl had grown over the years, but her figure was still small and her hair usually remained in the buns she had put it in since she was a small child. She came just beneath Ryou's neck, the boy having grown quite tall himself. At 22 years old, she was a talented young woman, having graduated from one of the best dancing schools the world had to offer.

For a while, it was quiet, each person simply enjoying the company of everyone else. Purin's head moved from side to side, as if she was looking for something. Deciding whatever it was was not in this room, she moved away and into another, leaving the other three. Once she had gone, Ryou walked over and took a seat at the table the ballerina sat at. Kish immediately joined the two, sitting opposite the girl.

Not a minute had passed before the café doors opened and Retasu walked in, accompanied by Zakuro and Keiichiro.

After a round of hello's everyone settled down and began a light discussion. Purin popped her head round the kitchen door, greeting them before disappearing back into the other room. It wasn't long when she once again reappeared round the corner, this time asking if anyone knew when Tart was coming. A knowing glance shot through the group, but their answer was no. Her face fell slightly, but it perked up when she remembered something. She asked for Keiichiro's help. The man couldn't resist standing and trotting into the kitchen after her, thinking to himself that it was most likely she was baking.

Looking round everyone's faces, Minto placed her cup down and turned to Ryou.

"So," she began, "Was there any word from her?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "Whether she comes or not is up to her. But for now, we're just going to have to wait."

"Oh, I hope she does. It's been so long," Retasu piped up. The room went quiet then, no-one knowing quite what else to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, the busy streets of Tokyo still overcrowded even though rain poured down from the black clouds that hung in a thick blanket overhead. Two figures made their way through the throng of people, trying both not to get separated and drenched to the bone. The latter they were failing at so far.

Racing along, the boy turned to the elder female, throwing a confused glance at her.

"It's like you've been here before?" The way he voiced the statement was more like a question.

She laughed lightly, smiling softly and said, "I never did tell you that I used to live in Tokyo, did I? This was my home for 18 years."

His eyes widened. As she ran she noticed his shock and giggled. "Come on! Don't act so surprised!" she grinned, jerking round a corner and gesturing for him to follow. He did so immediately, fearing he would lose her otherwise. He stayed as close as possible, running almost on the back of her heels. Wherever she went he followed. It had been like that for the past four years.

The inhabitants of the island they had lived on had often joked the two were inseparable, however, they knew the truth behind it. And from what they had gathered, no-one other than they, not even Ichigo's own parents, knew the girl's secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Ryou watched as the hands of the clock slowly moved around in a circle, the blunt noise that emitted from the object dulling him into a bored state. His chin rested in the palm of his hand, which in turn rested on the table - well, his elbow rested on the top of the table. His eyes darted round the room, scanning it for something to focus on, something that would draw his attention away from the visions of Ichigo that plagued his mind. As the days had drawn closer to this one, images of her had been popping up more and more. But they were of when she was thirteen through eighteen.

Thinking back on the later times, the few months just before she had left there had been a change in her. It was pretty significant and completely different, yet it had been barely noticeable to anyone around. It was only now, after four years, that he realised this. She had been quieter, less lively, more reserved. Whenever the group had gathered together, she had retired to the upper level of the café. She had secluded herself from any major events, even her own birthday party that had been held at the café, out of Ryou's 'kindness'. Truthfully, the blonde had been begged and pleaded with for hours by Minto and Purin, Retasu adding every half hour or so to the conversation. It was Zakuro who had, in the end, convinced him to host the party.

Come to think of it, Ichigo had led Minto away not long before the blue-haired girl had given up on asking him, groaning exasperatedly as she said that obviously nothing would change his mind. That was the only time he had seen Ichigo that day.

Suddenly a door banged open, shaking him from his train of thought. But it wasn't just any door, it was the front door. The entrance to the café. Either it was Tart and Pai or… His heart almost leaped out of his chest. However, it did not look that way. He sat perfectly still, not showing any traces of emotion. Footsteps padded along the corridor, growing louder and louder as they drew closer. The rhythmic beat pounded through his head, his senses concentrating solely on their sound. They had almost reached the room in which he sat; the kitchen. He had moved there shortly after Purin had finished her baking, the sweet aroma of pastry still present, lingering in the air around him. The noise came closer, until whoever was there was just around the corner. He closed his eyes. The pressure executed on the floor was too light to be… It was probably just Tart.

The figure entered the kitchen, eyes set upon the man who sat at the table in the center.

He sighed and looked up, instantly freezing. The person who stood before him was certainly _not _Tart. Nor was it Pai, or any other that had already been inside.

"Shirogane?"

His smile was warm, a genuine happiness to it. His eyes, open wide, sparkled with joy. True, he was rarely like this and every other time he would immediately rid himself of the expression as soon as he realised what he was doing. But this time was different. This time he didn't care.

"Strawberry?"

Their eyes locked for the first time in ages. A mutual wave of happiness washed over the both of them as they continued to stare at one another.

The first thought he had was how glad he was she was back. The second was how different she was. Her hair was still the same gleaming colour it had been when he had last saw her, but it was longer now. Even when she was eighteen, she had it styled into the short bunches held up with ribbon. However, her hair reached down her back, stopping around her slim waist. It was still in bunches, but they were lower, protruding from the back of her head rather than the sides. She had matured even more, her whole body defined and toned. It was only added to by her short-sleeved top that clung to her skin due to the water that covered her. She was soaked, a pool of liquid forming around her ankles.

"Baka, not think to use an umbrella?" he scoffed, kicking the chair back so it balanced on two legs, his own legs propped onto the table.

Then, something he had doubted he would ever see again happened. Her ears and tail poofed into view and a red hue began to become visible across her cheeks. "Jerk," she hissed, sticking her tongue out at him.

He chuckled in response. It seemed as though she hadn't changed in the slightest. Meaning the woman in front of him was as immature as the day he had met her, and that was about _ten years ago._

"Never did grow up, did you, Strawberry?" he asked, infamous smirk taking it's rightful place. His arrogance only succeeded to get bigger when Ichigo began fuming.

"And _you _never did become any nicer," she stated, pouting whilst throwing an accusing glare at him.

"Not when I'm with you Baka."

Several stray blonde locks fell into his eyes, which he blew away. She stared at him, taking in his words. Her glare softened, which caused the angry redness on her cheeks to transform into a gentle blush. No matter what happened, she could count on him to be the arrogant jerk she had spent her teenage years with. In fact, she had been quite nervous about coming back, incase they were all _different_. If they were anything unlike they used to be, she didn't know what she would do. Well, besides having to get used to it. The thing she was mostly afraid of was them rejecting her. But the bomb hadn't dropped yet, however, she didn't know how long she could keep it out of the kitchen considering it lurked right outside the door.

"Still hate me then, huh, Shirogane?" she asked.

He threw his head back, closing his eyes and muttered, "I never hated you."

"Ditto."

They hadn't even been closed for a minute when his orbs opened again and his gaze turned to rest on her. Their eyes locked. Ryou and Ichigo stayed like that for a while, just looking at one another. The clock stopped ticking, the room blurred. Every other background noise deteriorated into silence also; the slow dripping of the tap, the occasional clunk of the oven as it cooled down. The smell from Purin's pastry wafted away, the lights dimmed. Everything faded until there was nothing tied to their senses but each other. In their own little world, the two felt a sudden rush of…something they couldn't describe. Although the process had appeared slow, it actually took only a couple of seconds.

But just as quickly as something comes, it can be taken away.

"Ichigo," Ryou murmured. "Why'd you leave?"

Her heart dropped to her stomach and nausea, due to worry, swept over her body. She opened her mouth to answer. Nothing came out. How could she tell him? If he meant what he said when he literally just told her he didn't hate her, then it would all twist if she replied. Her face drained in colour.

Instead of saying anything, she did the only thing that she could think of. She turned. And ran.

Grabbing the wrist of the boy standing outside the room, she sprinted for the entrance. She knew Ryou was fast, though if he did decide to come after her, it would still take a moment to register she had left. Reaching the door, she burst out into the night. The air was still damp and heavy from the consistent rain. Ichigo was all too glad that the droplets of precipitation had finally come to and end.

"Why'd you leave?"

It was the question Ryou had asked. This time it came from the person beside her.

"…"

"STRAWBERRY?!"

Her head snapped round to see a rather annoyed looking Shirogane heading toward her. Her mind raced. The boy that stood beside her was tugging on her arm, asking her repeatedly what was going on. But she never gave him an answer. In fact, she never even heard him. Her ears were devoted only to Ryou as he approached. Ichigo waited. Waited for him to say something more. But he remained silent as he strode over to where she was. Her vision fell to the ground when he got close. For some reason, she didn't want to look him in the eye. She braced herself for what was about to come; all the countless questions related to her disappearance and behaviour.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I…I just…I…I don't know!" She crashed to her knees, sobs beginning to take control of her petite frame. Her delicate hands slapped themselves over her face to swipe away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks in waterfalls.

By pure instinct, Ryou stooped down beside the crying girl, placing a hand on her back and gently rubbing it, trying to sooth her. Her immediate reaction was to latch onto him and cry in his chest, something she hadn't done in her life.

Ryou let her be, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. He was surprised to say the least as to why she was acting this way. The answer came to him when he looked up after hearing a shuffling of shoes.

A small boy, no older than four or five was standing next to the two. He kept shifting his weight from left to right, hands wrung behind his back nervously. His expression held concern, portrayed by the sharp, fang-like tooth that bit down on his bottom lip. His hair was blonde, the ends tipped with the redish pink colour like Ichigo's. His eyes were a cerulean blue, flecked with brown. He wasn't very tall, although that was probably because he was so young.

His eyes were currently set on Ichigo, however, they moved to Ryou. He looked weirdly familiar, Shirogane noted, but he couldn't place where exactly he'd seen him, or someone like him before. Just as Ryou was about to return his thoughts to the red-head in his arms, he heard a voice ask a question he had definitely not expected to hear.

"Is mummy gonna be ok?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue room was tense with a thick, awkward atmosphere. The occupants avoided eye contact, staring to the side rather than straight ahead at each other. Ichigo had fainted after a while outside, so Ryou had brought her back inside the café, causing quite a stir doing so. The other former Mew Mews flocked round him, buzzing with excitement and confusion as to their old friend's return and the state she was in. But despite whatever he was asked, he said nothing about what had happened to the girl; instead he just tilted his head back gesturing at the young boy in tow, ordering the girls to take care of him. Realising they were not going to get any reply as to why, they complied - but not before asking who he was. Again though, Ryou said it didn't matter for the moment. Hopefully everything would be explained later.

Now, it was later. Ichigo had woken ten minutes ago, but the two had sat in silence. She knew the younger boy must have said something.

Curiousity getting the better of her as to what though, she dared to speak. "Shirogane, what did he tell you?" she asked anxiously, not even bothering to hide the worried tone.

It was then that he faced her. She wished he hadn't. A death glare was sent her way - one filled with hate and…was that jealously she saw? His arms were folded over his chest and his lips were straightened into a thin line.

"He asked if his mother was going to be ok." Cold. Harsh. The iciness in his voice cut through her like a knife. She winced.

"…You don't understand --"

"Is he really your son?" he asked, cutting her off.

She sighed. "Yes."

The hum of the computer was all she could hear. The low constant noise sounded loud to her - that was how unbearable the long silence was. Thank goodness for her he spoke again.

"How? How on Earth, Ichigo?!" he yelled, losing his temper completely. "When?!"

"Shirogane," she sighed again, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "When I disappeared."

"So I'm guessing you left because you were pregnant?" he snarled, scaring Ichigo.

"You wouldn't understand!" she cried, water welling up in her eyes.

"Oh wouldn't I?" The amplitude of his voice had reduced, though he was still fuming.

"Look. Shut up and let me explain. Then you can think whatever you want of me," though she had started off at a frantic volume, her voice too had died down to a mere whisper.

Ryou was a little startled by her reaction. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bed on which she lay, sitting on it and gesturing for her to continue.

She, herself took a few deep breaths also. Then, she began her story. "Yes, he's my son. I got pregnant four years ago, around the time I ran away. Shirogane, you won't remember this - you clearly didn't after it happened, but I'm going to have to tell you."

She paused to glance at him. Satisfied with the response she got - one of interest and curiousity - she continued.

"Remember your 21st, how you got pretty drunk. Well, so did Kish and Zakuro-chan, even Minto-chan. Anyway, something…happened. I guess we got caught in a moment or whatnot, but we kind of got carried away and…Look, let's just say we woke up in the same bed together. When I realised where I was and what had gone on, I left immediately, expecting things to be awkward between us for at least a month or so after. But they weren't. Actually, you acted pretty normal so I guessed you didn't care. Then, some time passed and I discovered you didn't even know. I thought everything was going to be fine from then on. But then the bombshell dropped on me. I'd missed my time-of-the-month and it occurred to me that maybe there was more to what I thought was over. Just after I stopped worrying and thought everything would be ok, I found out I was pregnant."

She shook her head, daring to see what Ryou's reaction would be. What she saw surprised her. He was completely blown away, taken aback by the situation. Minutes passed and he had yet to speak a word. Ichigo once again began to cry, thinking it was all over - he would hate her. And once he told the others, which he would undoubtedly do, they would also loathe her. Needless to say, when he did finally pipe up a response, she was startled by it.

"Strawberry I'm sorry. Dammit I really am a jerk."

Tears poured from his own eyes, brought on by the guilt of what he had obliviously done to the girl. It was because of him her life ventured off track. Well, that was one way of putting it; the less realistic way. She'd thought she had to hide from her friends because she was with child, afraid of what they would think, of what _he _would say. As far as he knew, she was alone when bringing him up too.

"It's ok, it's my fault. I could have stopped us if I'd wanted to. But the thing is, I didn't want to," she said softly.

As soon as she finished speaking she felt him grab her and pull her into a warm embrace. A rush of tingling static coursed throughout both of them.

"You are such a baka Strawberry. If you'd said something, we wouldn't have turned away from you."

"Jerk."

He chuckled. She smiled.

"From now on, I'm here for you, ok?" he whispered into her hair.

"You better be. Or else," she grinned.

"Or else what?" he smirked, tightening his grip on her. The look on Ichigo's face was priceless. She was obviously trying to rack her brain for some consequence. He rolled his eyes knowingly. She was such an idiot at times. Then again, that was one of the reasons he loved her. Maybe one day he'd actually work up the courage to tell her that. Especially since they had a son. Now that he really thought about it, she had never mentioned the child's name.

"Ichigo, what did you call him? Our son?"

She moved her head so she was staring at him. Her expression was impish and her reply was sheepish.

"Neko. Neko Shirogane."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hope you liked it - I worked so hard on it! I should be getting into a routine of updating at least once every two weeks starting now. Anyway, remember to review!!!


End file.
